El ángel blanco
by Ana SunMoon
Summary: Después de finalizar la Gran Guerra, Terry Grandchester recibe una carta de su padre. El joven actor viaja a Londres y se encuentra con su destino.


Un regalo para las Terrytanas.

Disclaimer: Candy Candy no me pertenece ni siquiera el juego con ese nombre.

* * *

El clima de Nueva York era frío, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a su alegre, pero a la vez sombrío panorama. Hoy tuve un día interesante en el teatro con Robert, estamos concretando una nueva obra que sería el estreno de la siguiente temporada, _La importancia de llamarse Ernesto._

Como era costumbre, visitaba a Susana para contarle de la obra, era lo menos que podía hacer puesto que ella permanecía postrada. Al menos trataba de comportarme de forma amable, esa promesa al menos puedo cumplirla.

Cuando llegué al apartamento de las Marlow grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la mucama me recibió tristemente:

—Joven Terry, pase adelante.

—Gracias, ¿Dónde está Susana?

La mucama no contestó y me dio una carta, me dejó solo para que la leyera.

 _Querido Terry:_

 _Pensé que esto iba a funcionar._

 _Pensé que era un descanso para tu alma, quería que dejaras tu pasado atrás._

 _Pero ahora no me entiendo a mí misma, mis emociones me perturban, me consumen._

 _He usado toda mi fortaleza y ya no me queda nada._

 _Te diré esto:_

 _Búscala, se feliz._

 _Eres libre de dejarme._

 _Para siempre._

 _Susana_

—¿Qué significa esto? — Le pregunté a la mucama.

—Ellas se marcharon, creo que a su pueblo natal La señora Marlow me dijo que ya no está atado a ningún compromiso. No le molestaran más.

En ese momento me quedé perplejo, le dejé un pago a la mucama como agradecimiento y salí a las frías calles de la ciudad. Observé el cielo gris, cerré los ojos hacía la brisa ligera y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí un gran alivio.

 _Búscala, se feliz._

Esas palabras... suena fácil pero no sé cómo continuar. Lo más probable es que ella ya hizo su vida, seguramente tiene a alguien que la hará mucho más feliz que yo. Seguí caminando a mi apartamento, preguntándome qué iba hacer ahora. Me quité el saco y me dispuse a revisar mi correspondencia. Pagos, ofertas, promociones, más pagos...una carta de Inglaterra, una carta... de mi padre. No sabía qué hacer con ese sobre si tirarlo a la calle o quemarlo con el cigarrillo. Me harté de ser tan indeciso y abrí la carta.

 _Terrence_ ,

 _Espero que esta carta llegue bien a tus manos. Seré directo contigo, perdóname. Perdóname por muchas cosas, perdóname por escribirte hasta ahora. Debes pensar que soy el peor ser humano de la historia, y tal vez lo sea. Después de esta terrible guerra me di cuenta de que no quiero perder más a un ser querido. Debo decirte también que estoy sorprendido y a la vez orgulloso que tengas una exitosa carrera como actor. Hijo me gustaría que vinieras Inglaterra, quiero platicar contigo sobre muchas cosas y te prometo no exigirte que seas mi sucesor._

 _Además, quiero que me platiques de Candy, esa chica me convenció de no ir a buscarte para detenerte. Recuerdo que fue una chiquilla intrépida que se subió a mi carruaje en marcha para hablar conmigo. Realmente es una historia que me gustaría decírtelo en persona._

 _Espero tu respuesta hijo._

 _De tu padre._

 _Richard Grandchester._

No puede ser, esa loca de Candy, esa Tarzán pecosa se subió a un carruaje en movimiento. No pude contenerme, pero estallé de la risa, esa risa que me transportó a los tiempos del colegio. Bien dicen que la risa es la cura para los males. Sinceramente la primera parte de la carta, no le tomé importancia, pero leer lo que hizo Candy, otra vez Candy metiéndose en mi vida como un torrente destructor. Si lo primero que haría, gracias a ella, iré a visitar al duque.

¿Duque? Era la primera vez que él me enviaba una carta y firmaba con su nombre sin anteponer su posición social. Eso sí es un cambio.

Lo había decidido así, iré a Inglaterra primero. Luego la buscaría, no me importa si tiene a alguien o no. Solo quiero agradecerle por este gesto y verla feliz. ¿Y si no es feliz? Pues la raptaré. Sí, así de escueto y directo, lo que debí hacer desde un principio, lograr que se quede a mi lado.

 _Abres la ventana y miras afuera,_

 _la ciudad te espera en algún lugar._

 _Sales a la calle y llegas al muro_

 _donde acaban todos_

 _donde empieza el mar. (1)_

Un mar de posibilidades, ese día envíe un telegrama a Inglaterra, avisando mi llegada.

* * *

Unas semanas más tarde ya estaba en el barco a Londres. Las personas ya se veían más relajadas y contentas, claro que con el fin de la guerra la tensión mundial era cada vez menos.

Me dirigí al comedor para almorzar, sin embargo, a lo lejos divisé a alguien conocido.

—¿Albert?

—¿Terry?

—Amigo, que bueno verte— le di la mano, era un agradable sujeto.

—Esto es increíble, jamás imaginé encontrarte aquí.

—Bueno yo tampoco.

Platicamos casi toda la tarde mientras tomamos un whisky, sobre temas políticos, guerra, libros, cualquier cosa, pero como siempre evitaba hablar de ella. No sé porque tenía una corazonada extraña.

—En serio, no me preguntaras verdad. — afirmó el rubio.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Candy— decía sonriendo de medio lado.

—Es que... bueno, no quiero que pienses que solo necesito hablar contigo para sacarte información de Candy.

Nos alejamos a una parte más privada, cerca del estribor del barco, noté a Albert que cambió de un semblante muy serio, una mirada que jamás había visto antes.

—Terry sinceramente no sé cómo decirte esto.

—Solo dilo. — pensaba que, de _todas maneras, que puede ser peor que me digas que tiene a otro._

— Candy se fue de voluntaria enfermera a la guerra.

 _Ok, eso sí es peor._

—¿Como dices?

—Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que no pude detenerla, nadie pudo.

Me llevé las manos a la cara indignado por esto, porque tenía que ser tan malditamente de buen corazón. Candy, tan noble, tan admirable, tan tonta.

—Además hay otra cosa que debo decirte, mi nombre verdadero es William Albert Andrey, yo adopté a Candy.

—¡Qué!

No esto es una locura, este amigo mío es el padre de Candy. Y me dice que la pecosa se fue a la guerra, tengo ganas de golpearlo y tirarlo al agua para que se lo coman los delfines. Pero que idiota soy, los delfines no comen humanos...

—Terry, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Si, ya entendí, abuelo William. Aunque eres el peor padre si dejaste a tu hijita a jugar a la salvadora del mundo. No espera, no creo que seas peor que mi padre...ya ni sé que digo.

Encendí un cigarro, estaba contrariado . Sabía que Albert me miraba entre compasivo y divertido.

—Terry, recibí una carta de la Cruz Roja, Candy está interna en el hospital Royal Brompton.

—¿Interna? ¿Está herida?

—No lo sé, me dijeron que está con vida, pero en cuidados intensivos.

Cerré los ojos suspirando irritado, Candy deberías de estar en Chicago con un tipejo cualquiera, no interna en un hospital. Le di una última bocanada al cigarro, un terrible miedo me invadió.

—Terry, ven conmigo, vamos a verla. Tal vez eso la anima y se recupere pronto. Además, no podemos saltar a conclusiones.

—Está bien, pero cuando la vea me va a escuchar. Y será el peor sermón de su vida, con la cátedra de la hermana Grey, ya tengo experiencia en eso.

—Al menos tu sentido del humor sigue intacto.

—Créeme Albert, es por Candy que lo recuperé.

Llegamos a Londres y ambos estábamos ansiosos, ni siquiera pensamos en descansar al hotel, queríamos saber cómo estaba la pecosa. Entramos a la recepción y una enfermera pelo castaño como de cincuenta años y enojada nos atendió.

—¿Qué? — nos contestó la amargada.

—Disculpe señora— le dijo Albert.

—¡Señorita!

—Perdón, disculpe señorita— corrigió el rubio— Buscamos a Candice White Andrey.

La expresión de la enfermera cambió a una sorprendida.

—¿Quien la busca?

—Su padre.

—¿Qué, la tuvo a los diez años?

—Adoptivo

—Ah eso tiene sentido, supongo, déjeme ver la libreta.

¡Ay no puede ser con esta señora! Rodé mis ojos fastidiado, la impaciencia me carcomía por dentro.

—A ver Candice White— decía la enfermera buscando en la libreta— ¡oh no puede ser!

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunté.

—Ella es, la interna de la habitación 102, es el ángel blanco. En seguida llamo al Doctor.

De repente esta enfermera se comportó más amable y corrió para buscar al galeno. Rápidamente regresó con un señor no más de cuarenta años.

—Buenas tardes, soy el Dr. Lineker. ¿Ustedes son familiares de Candice?

—Así es soy Albert su...

—Padre— interrumpió la enfermera

—Martha, basta y ocupa tu puesto. — la regañó el Doctor.

—Ay con su permiso— esta enfermera es un chiste, ¿será así de atolondrada Candy?

—Bueno necesito hablar con su tutor legal en privado.

—Dr. no se preocupe, soy Albert Andrey y quien me acompaña es Terrence Grandchester.

—Si no estoy pintado— contesté altanero, la verdad esta situación me está exasperando.

El Doctor Lineker suspiró y nos llevó a su oficina para explicarnos la situación.

—La señorita Candice, cerca de una trinchera con varias enfermeras estaban empacando para irse. En un descuido un enemigo lanzó una granada al campamento donde ellas se encontraban. Lo que provocó que la joven se golpeara la cabeza al caer causando una contusión cerebral, está estable. Hace unos días estaba en cuidados intensivos. Sin embargo, no ha despertado.

—¡Explíquese! — le contesté.

—Está en un estado catatónico, su respiración y presión arterial están bien pero simplemente no despierta. Es como si estuviera dormida por completo.

El mundo se me vino abajo, Candy, mi Candy, no...

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Albert.

—Si claro que pueden, es más he escuchado que si le hablan pues tal vez recupere la conciencia.

—Tal vez, lo dice tan tranquilo— le reclamé— ¿Acaso no pueden hacer nada por ella?

—Hicimos todo lo que posible joven, lo único que queda es un milagro.

—¡Milagro! Por favor. — me largué del lugar caminando hacia la habitación donde estaba Candy. Justo antes de entrar tuve dudas, años de no verla para encontrarla así. No pude contenerme más, entré y ahí estaba.

El ángel blanco, dijo la enfermera. Su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada, su piel pálida y esas pecas. Para mi es el ser más hermoso sobre la tierra, es una bella durmiente. Ángel blanco más bien ángel pecoso. Me acerqué más a ella, tomé una silla para sentarme. Noté que tenía el brazo vendado, unos moretones en los brazos, la veía respirar. Nunca en mi vida pensé verla así, tan cerca de mí, tan pálida, todo mi amor sufría en agonía por ella. Tomé su mano, tibia y delicada. La atraje hacia mi rostro y besé su mano mientras lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

 _Que me quite un día de mi vida_

 _Para verla siempre sonreír (2)_

—Terry— me llamó Albert.

—Ahora no— le dije sin verlo a la cara cubriendo la mía.

Albert pacientemente se sentó al otro extremo de la cama. Ninguno pronunció una tan sola palabra, sé que estábamos dolidos por esta situación. Candy un ser hermoso y extraordinario no merecía esto ¿Por qué?

 _Se bien, que es difícil el camino_

 _Que Dios te ha mandado recorrer_

 _Quizás extienda Dios la mano_

 _Y se acuerde de tu ser_

 _Que devuelva la sonrisa y la alegría_

 _A su triste caminar (3)_

* * *

—La hora de visita terminó— avisó Martha la enfermera. Ambos jóvenes no se habían percatada de la hora, eran más de las diez. Con gran pesar dejaron a la rubia y salieron del hospital. Londres estaba sombrío al igual que sus corazones.

—¿Terry, nunca te pregunté por qué regresaste a Londres?— le cuestionó el patriarca de los Andrey.

—Vine por un asunto con mi padre, pero todo esto lo ha opacado.

—¿Entonces te vas a quedar con él?

—Por hoy, solo quiero ir a un hotel.

Albert no hizo más preguntas, sabía que esta conmocionado. Los dos fueron al Savoy cada uno con el pensamiento contrariado. Terry buscó su cama y se acostó mirando al techo pensativo. A partir de aquí, que podría hacer, _Candy, mi dulce pecosa. Me uno en tu agonía de ese sueño profundo espero que puedas despertar y ver tus hermosos ojos verdes._

 _Ruego a Dios_

 _Que no pierdas la esperanza_

 _Que el destino te quitó_

 _Arrancando la ilusión_

 _De tu pobre corazón. (4)_

El joven actor no supo cómo quedó dormido, esperando tal vez compartir sus sueños con ella.

Al día siguiente despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, luego notó que si había bebido mucho whisky y la resaca lo estaba matando. Se dio un baño frío y rápido, salió al restaurante del hotel, Albert ya estaba desayunando. Charlaron poco, sin ánimos.

—Iré hablar con mi padre.

—Qué bien— decía el rubio. — ¿Y después?

Terry no supo qué contestar. ¿Después qué? Ver a Candy así, que podía hacer.

—No lo sé.

—Conseguí un departamento aquí en Londres, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Yo me quedaré con Candy hasta que despierte.

—No puede ser...

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Porque me quitas la idea? Pensaba hacer lo mismo, pero no sabía dónde quedarme. Ya te iba a pedir que me dieras trabajo de barrendero en una de tus empresas.

—No bromees así, capaz con la escoba golpeas a las personas.

—Ganas no me faltan.

Rieron un poco y luego vieron hacia la calle como las personas libremente caminaban y que alguien no podía estar ahí con ellos.

—Te veré más tarde entonces. — Terry se levantó emprendiendo su camino. Tomó un carruaje que lo llevó al castillo de Grandchester. En la entrada lo recibió el mayordomo, sorprendido por el regreso del primogénito, bastardo pero primogénito. Le dijo que esperara en la sala, que el duque lo iba atender en seguida. _Esta casa no ha cambiado en nada. Sigue siendo el mismo lugar aburrido de siempre._ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llegada del duque, su padre.

—Bienvenido Terrence— le extendió la mano Richard.

Terry estudió a su padre, lo notó más amable, ya no tenía ese semblante estricto que solía portar. Al joven no le quedó más remedio que saludarlo igual, tomaron asiento sin entablar conversación. La verdad es que Terry se preguntaba cuál era la razón para estar ahí.

El duque empezó con la conversación.

—Me alegro mucho de que hayas venido, pensé que iba a tardar años en recibir una respuesta.

—Si. Bueno algo que he aprendido es no volver a tirar oportunidades a la basura.

—Hablas como si, algo terrible te hubiera pasado. ¿Qué pasó Terry?

El castaño se sorprendió que lo haya llamado Terry, es como si volvieran los tiempos de su infancia apagada. Le contó todo, sobre Candy, Estados Unidos, su separación, mientras se lo decía tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, una mirada fija en el suelo. El solo hecho de contar su dolor lo abrumaba demasiado.

—¿Y dónde está Candice ahora? — preguntó el duque un poco triste.

—Está aquí en Londres, en el hospital Royal Brompton. Está...— no sabía cómo decirlo— dormida. Eso dice el médico, bien pero no despierta. El hecho es que venir aquí era para hablar contigo... el destino es cruel. Había tomado la resolución de buscarla, ver si era feliz. Encontrarla así, es ella, pero casi sin vida. Es mucho para soportar, en parte me culpo. Si no me hubiera quedado con Susana, yo no hubiese permitido que ella se fuera como voluntaria.

—En eso te pareces a mi— le dijo el duque compasivo— ambos ante pusimos el honor sobre el amor. Eso nos ha causado desdicha, pero Terry tienes una segunda oportunidad. ¿Tú crees que alguien como Candice se quede dormida para siempre?

Si, Terry ya se la imaginaba corriendo por el bosque, trepando árboles, subiéndose a carruajes en movimiento. _Tarzán Pecosa._ Sonrió decido, algo tenía que hacer.

—Si necesitas quedarte en Londres, hay una casa donde puedes quedarte. Está en Pelham Crescent, muy cerca del hospital.

—Lo mejor es que me quede con Albert, no quiero molestar.

—No, esa casa es de Eleanor, yo se la di a ella. Estaba a su nombre, pero...— el duque se levantó revisó un cajón y sacó unos papeles. — Esta es la escritura de la casa, ahora está tu nombre. Ella lo hizo antes de que se marchara de Escocia cuando fue a verte.

Terry tomó agradecido los papeles, no era el momento de ser orgulloso. Tenía todo a su favor para quedarse y cuidar de Candy. _Será una competencia con Albert._ Sonrió con determinación.

—Gracias... padre— debo marcharme.

—Si me permites visitar a Candice, me gustaría hacerlo.

—Claro, estoy seguro de que la pecosa se alegrará.

—Sigues poniéndole apodos a la gente. ¿Como me decías a mí?

—Eh... Vlad Tepes.

—¿Qué?

—No debiste preguntar, nos vemos.

El muchacho salió de la puerta diciendo adiós con los papeles en la mano. El duque solo le quedó sonreír. _Sigue siendo el mismo granuja y rebelde de siempre. Al menos podré verlo más tiempo._

El joven actor emocionado bajó del carruaje, compró unas flores, que eran narcisos, y se fue al hospital. Otra enfermera de turno lo atendió en la recepción y se quedó sin habla. _El ángel blanco tiene suerte, dos tipos apuesto que la visitan._

Cuando Terry llegó a la habitación, notó dos cosas. La primera, habían unas rosas blancas en la mesa de noche. La segunda, la enfermera Martha estaba estirando los músculos de Candy, ah sí estaba estirando las piernas de la pecosa. Terry se quedó parado como idiota y la enfermera lo notó.

—¿Bueno y a usted que le pasa? No debió entrar aquí. No ve que es hora de los estiramientos de la paciente.

—Oiga no es mi culpa, además la enfermera de abajo me dejó pasar.

—Ay esa Jennyfer se le olvidó que no eran hora de visitas. Bueno la verdad pierde su tiempo, su tutor ya la vino a visitar y le dejó flores.

—Y a usted que le importa, ¿eh? No puede decidir quién puede dejarle flores o no.

—Igual no tengo otro jarrón para poner esas, así que retírese.

Terry iba a decirlo una sarta de improperios a la enfermera metiche, cuando llegó otra enfermera con un jarrón.

—Disculpen, pero es que es no pude evitar escuchar la conversación. Un paciente de la habitación contigua, le acaban de dar de alta. Así que puede usar este jarrón señor— La enfermera era muy joven, como Candy, pelinegra y si le estaba coqueteando a Terry.

—Lidia, quita esa cara. No te hará caso, deja el jarrón y vete. — La pobre muchacha le entregó el jarrón a Terry y salió de la habitación sollozando.

—Bueno se salvó esta vez. Yo soy Martha Owen, jefa de las enfermeras. El director del hospital me pidió personalmente atender al ángel blanco. Si le molesta, vaya hablar con él.

Terry se puso muy serio y la ignoró. Coloco agua en el jarrón y la flores también, estas las puso encima de la mesa por la ventana. Así cuando entrara el aire de la mañana, el aroma se esparciría por toda la habitación. Después se sentó en una de las sillas.

—No puede quedarse, no es permitido que vea a la paciente con poca ropa.

—No es nada que no haya visto antes— le dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

—¿Qué dijo? — abrió Martha los ojos como plato.

—Ay si ya me voy, vendré en dos horas. ¿Supongo que sí podré visitarla verdad?

—¿Y usted quién se cree que es?

—Mire, anótelo en su libreta, eh. Albert es su tutor o padre adoptivo. Pero yo, soy su novio.

Y salió muerto de risa.

— Guarde silencio. No se ría así en un hospital. — después que se marchó Terry— Ay que tipo tan arrogante. Niña tienes mucha suerte, lástima que no estés despierta para verlo.

* * *

Desde que llegó Candy, la rutina en el hospital se volvió interesante, el personal del lugar no paraba de hablar sobre "el ángel blanco" y los dos hombres guapísimos que la visitaban. Sobre todo, el inglés, Terry Grandchester, que pronto descubrieron que era hijo del duque y actor de teatro en Broadway. Y es que cuando, el muchacho entraba, las enfermeras se agrupaban y lo observaban mientras cotilleaban. No obstante, Terry solo tenía ojos para el ángel blanco. Todos los días llegaba con regalos, a veces con flores y otras con dulces. Pero lo que más llamó la atención es que en cada visita le leía alguna obra de teatro o un cuento de hadas.

En una tarde, el doctor Líneker citó a Terry y Albert para hablarles de un asunto desagradable para los dos.

—Siendo franco — dijo el doctor— no veo que el estado de Candy mejore. Pero tampoco empeora. Solo les digo que estén preparados para lo que pase.

—¿Preparados para qué? — preguntó Terry.

—Por si no despierta.

—¡Por si no despierta es la muerte! Eso me está diciendo...

—Terry, cálmate. Aún hay esperanzas. — le decía Albert tocándole el hombro.

—Si no pierda la fe. No deje de hacer lo que hace. Háblele todos los días. Converse con ella. He escuchado de casos de pacientes que despiertan.

—Ya llevamos un mes. — dijo Terry. — Puedo esperar toda una vida.

Otra vez se marchó a la habitación de Candy.

—Gracias Dr., solo esperamos un milagro— afirmó Albert.

—Yo también.- concordó el médico.

En la habitación, Terry sacó otro cuento _Alicia en el país de la Maravillas_ y se lo leyó en voz alta.

—Candy en el país de las maravillas, así se debería de llamar. ¿Es ahí donde estás pecosa? ¿En un mundo donde no te puedo alcanzar? — se dispuso a leer el libro reemplazando el nombre de Alicia por el de Candy.

—... _Candy se levantó de un brinco porque de pronto comprendió que jamás había visto un conejo con chaleco y con un reloj en su interior y, ardiendo de curiosidad, corrió a campo traviesa detrás de él..._

—Permiso, es hora de revisar a la paciente. — interrumpía Martha la lectura de Terrence.

—Adelante— pero el castaño no se movió del lugar. Martha tampoco dijo nada, solo se concentró en la revisión con su libreta.

—¿Por qué le dicen ángel blanco? — pregunto curioso.

—¿Acaso es ciego? Solo mire el aura angelical de esta chica. Fue el director del hospital quien la nombró así; es de los mejores en traumas cerebrales.

—¿Aura angelical? Realmente no la conoce.

—¿Y usted sí?

—Claro, soy su novio ya le dije.

Martha se echó a reír: — Sigue diciendo que es su novio, pero a mí no me consta. Cómo es posible que una chica tan linda como ella pueda estar con un patán como usted.

—A mi parecer alguien más se está comportando como patán. — le contestaba Terry entre divertido y que ya perdía la paciencia.

—Como sea, ¿no le parece patético traerle dulces?

—Pues si se los traigo, no es asunto suyo. Además, a la pecosa le gustan los dulces.

—¿Pecosa dice? — la enfermera observó detenidamente el rostro de Candy— Pero si casi ni tiene, apenas se le ven.

—Pues necesita anteojos si las tiene... cuando yo la conocí tenía más.

La enfermera exhausta con la conversación dijo antes de retirarse: —Típico de los hombres, a veces no se fijan de la transición de las niñas a mujeres.

—¿Quién se cree? — y luego llegó Albert muerto de la risa.

—En serio que su discusión es para una tragicomedia.

—Esa enfermera se las trae contra mí, en fin, no es la primea persona.

Dos meses, habían pasado. Terrence tuvo que llamar a Robert explicándole la situación, dijo que lo extrañaría pero que buscaría un reemplazo para la obra. Terry le dijo que no volvería hasta que Candy despertara. Así todos los días, Terry la visitaba. A veces se encontraba con Martha, quién se encargaba del cuidado personal de la rubia. Ya no discutían como antes, pero de vez en cuando se decían comentarios mordaces. El duque de Grandchester también la visitó y se encontró con Albert, ambo se hicieron buenos amigos e incluso hablaron de negocios.

—Candy que locura que nuestros padres ya son amigos. — esa tarde estaba fresca, Terry portaba un saco café oscuro, una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Se veía sumamente elegante y atractivo. Nuevamente, el joven le tomó la mano y la besó manteniendo su rostro pegado a ella.

—¿Dime, porque nunca puede tenerte por completo? Siempre hay algo entre nosotros. Candy, por favor dime algo.

Nada, no recibió respuesta, solo su hermoso rostro lleno de paz.

—Hasta dormida le caes bien a la gente. —suspiró—Candy, te amo. Te amo tanto. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, perdóname por dejarte ir esa noche. Fui un cobarde, un idiota, nadie puede reemplazarte. Dime que hacer ahora, dime que volverás a mí. Te haré muy feliz, te lo prometo. Vuelve a mi Candy.

Terry se levantó y le dio un beso en sus labios que habían perdido un poco su color. Salió llorando al jardín del hospital, sin percatarse que una solitaria lágrima rodaba en una de las mejillas de Candy.

* * *

 _Aún no es tu momento hija mía. Regresa por él. Se feliz._

 _Dulce Candy, se feliz._

* * *

—Que descaro, fumando en un hospital.

—Estoy afuera que no ve.

Martha y Terry, discutiendo nuevamente. Ella lo notó más triste de lo normal.

—¿Qué le pasa?

—Nada, solo fumando con un poco de culpa.

—Entonces no lo haga.

—Usted no entiende, yo le prometí a ella no hacerlo.

—Una vez me preguntó, por qué me empañaba en cuidarla tanto. No es solo por mi trabajo.

Martha y Terry se sentaron en una banca para conversar.

—Candice se parece mucho a una hija que perdí hace mucho tiempo. Tenía quince años, llena de vida y alegre. Solía cantar en las mañanas, pero una extraña enfermedad se la llevó. Ese gran dolor me orilló a ir a la guerra como enfermera. Ahí conocí a Candy. Casi le digo, Emily, porque se parecen tanto. Una vez le pregunté qué hacía una chica tan joven en un lugar peligroso, ella no contestó, solo dijo que sentía que podía ayudar al prójimo. Pero yo vi sus ojos, la pérdida que ha tenido en su vida tan corta. Yo me fui antes de que terminara la guerra, pero ella se quedó. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la recibí en el hospital.

—Si habla de pérdida, tal vez yo sea el causante. Tengo parte de la culpa.

—Pues deje de hacerlo y hágala feliz. Si está fumando me demuestra que ya se rindió.

—Para nada — Terrence tiró el cigarro y sacó su armónica— no me subestime.

Terry encaminó hacia la entrada del hospital cuando le dijo a Martha sin voltear:

—Gracias señora Martha, por contarme su historia. — la enfermera solo sonrió.

—Igualado.

El castaño llegó a la habitación y empezó a tocar la armónica. Aquella canción que tocó por primera vez cuando ella se la entregó. Todos los recuerdos de su amor florecieron en su mente, los tiempos en el colegio, la villa de Escocia, su primer beso, el baile en la segunda colina de Pony y cuando la vio por primera vez como enfermera mientras se marchaba del tren. La melodía se escuchó por todo el hospital, relajando tanto a los pacientes como el personal. Terry se juró a si mismo nunca perder la esperanza, que algún día Candy le volvería a sonreír.

Cuando dejó de tocar la armónica, se acercó a Candy y le contó una historia más:

— Una cuerda blanca se extiende en la noche como si tuviera vida... y una mona aferrada a ella arriesga su vida saltando del dormitorio de las chicas... al de los muchachos. Pequeña pecosa... chica Tarzán... no suena muy bien que digamos... ¿qué te parece el Tarzán pecosa?

El muchacho le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, le acarició su cabello. Se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. Mañana sería otro día, un día más para amarla.

—Mi nombre es Candice White Andrey.

—¿Qué? — del impacto de escuchar su voz hasta la armónica se le cayó y volteó.

La vio estirándose en la cama, tallándose los ojos como si se hubiera levantado para ir a la escuela.

—¿Por qué no me dejan dormir? — se quejaba la pecosa.

Terry se acercó a ella, cayó al suelo de rodillas y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Oye Terry, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Conmigo, estás conmigo. — le decía apretando su rostro en el cuello de la muchacha, aspirando su aroma a rosas.

—¿Estoy soñando verdad? Es un sueño, estás conmigo.

—No tonta pecosa. — Se separó de ella para verla a los ojos. — Esto no es un sueño, ya has dormido demasiado, ni se te ocurra hacerlo de nuevo. — y la abrazó otra vez.

—Oiga usted, deje a la señorita o...— Martha también quedó en shock al ver a Candice despierta que se le cayó la libreta.

—¡El ángel blanco ha despertado! — anunció la señora por todo el hospital. El Dr. Lineker llegó de inmediato y un grupo de enfermeras también. Terry no tuvo más remedio que soltarla porque lo médicos tenían que revisarla y comprobar su estado de salud. El actor salió del hospital en busca de Albert para avisarle de la gran noticia. Iba corriendo como loco, riendo y la gente lo veía como el tipo más raro del mundo. Llegó al Savoy justo cuando Albert iba saliendo, trató de decirle la noticia, pero de estar corriendo estaba demasiado agitado que no podía hablar.

—Olvídalo Terry, eso me dice todo. Vayamos al hospital de inmediato. — se alegró Albert como nunca.

—Pero en auto, por favor.

—Lo vez, fumar debilita los pulmones.

—Si papá genial vámonos.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, parecía una fiesta todos hablaban contentos de que un milagro se había dado. Albert llegó a donde estaba Candy:

—¡Pequeña Candy! — la abrazo con todo su cariño fraternal— Como siempre preocupándome.

—Lo siento, no sabía lo que me había pasado. El doctor me lo explicó todo. Perdóname Albert, no debí irme así. Te prometo que no lo haré otra vez.

—También tienes que hablar con Archie, Annie, La señorita Pony y la Hermana María.

—Si lo haré. Albert perdóname—lloraba Candy.

—No llores, sabes lo que siempre he dicho verdad. Además, hay alguien que ha estado aquí por ti. Todos los días vino a verte.

—Terry— suspiraba Candice, recordando que al despertar el la abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Bueno hablaré con el doctor. Nos vemos al rato.

—Si hasta luego— le decía alegremente.

Albert al salir de la habitación, vio a Terry esperando ansiosamente.

—Ya puedes entrar. Tranquilo no te va a matar.

—O tal vez lo haga yo— decía bromeando.

—Estarán bien, los dejo para que hablen. — el rubio se fue y Terry iba a entrar cuando Martha llegó con la bandeja de comida:

—Será mejor que deje que ella coma algo y se relaje un poco. Porque no le busca un regalo de verdad, tráigale los dulces.

—Martha, tienes la boca llena de razón— sonreía dispuesto a comprar el regalo.

—Cabeza hueca— decía la enfermera entrando con la comida.

—Candice, de colega a colega, te doy la bienvenida. — y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Candy almorzó y luego tomó un baño, con ayuda de Martha, todavía se sentía débil.

—Gracias Martha, me siento desorientada.

—Ya se te quitara, me alegra que estés despierta.

—Si bueno, no puede creer que Albert y... Terry estén aquí.

—Ah sí Terry... ese chico sí que es arrogante, solo pasaba discutiendo conmigo; pero se nota que te quiere.

—¿Como dice eso? — le preguntó alarmada Candy.

—Tanto tu padre adoptivo y ese muchacho han venido todos los días a visitarte. Odio admitirlo, pero Terry se empeñaba en que despertaras. Te leía obras de teatro y cuentos como el de Alicia. Hoy creo que lo logró al tocarte la armónica.

—Creí que estaba soñando. Él estuvo todo el tiempo aquí. — decía Candy aliviada.

—Bueno te dejaré un rato, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en avisarme. Solo dile a tu galán que no sea tan impetuoso.

Candy reía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ya era un poco más de las seis y ella leía el libro de Alicia que él le había dejado.

—Hola Candy. — saludaba Terry tan apuesto como siempre con una caja en sus manos.

—Hola... ¿qué traes ahí?

—Esto es una caja, es decir que tonto, es un pastel de chocolate. A todos les gusta el chocolate así que lo traje porque...— _no puedo creer que siga nervioso y me comporte como un niñato. Es Candy por todos los cielos._

Candy no supo que decir, la situación le estaba causando mucha gracia que empezó a reírse.

—¡Ay que risa!

—Oye pecosa, ¿qué tengo un payaso en la cara para que te rías así?

—Mas o menos. No has cambiado eres el mismo.

—Si seré el mismo de aquí a la China. — se sentó a la par de ella con la caja de pastel.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿No me darás mi pedazo?

—¿Pedazo? Con lo comelona que eres te daré el pastel completo.

—¡Terry!

—No te enojes, ten.

—Puedo compartirlo.

—No, es tuyo.

Un momento de silencio porque no sabían que decir o que preguntar.

—No recuerdo mucho sabes, pero si siento que estuve mucho tiempo dormida. Aun así, recuerdo una melodía que tocabas con la armónica. Creo que eso me hizo despertar. Gracias por todo.

Terry la miro directo a los ojos sorprendido.

—De nada. — luego le sonrió.

* * *

—Señorita Candice tiene que venir todas las semanas por su chequeo en un mes. Tengo que asegurarme que esté bien. Hoy se puede ir del hospital, recomiendo que repose mucho y se alimente bien. Nada de esforzarse ni hacer locuras , ¿entendido?

El Doctor Lineker le daba sus ultima recomendaciones. Martha le dio un abrazo de despedida, pero Candy prometió visitarle mientras estuviera en Londres. Candy salía del hospital con Albert y todo el personal se despidió de ella. La rubia estaba asombrada por lo atentos que habían sido con ella la última semana. Cuando salieron Terry estaba afuera esperándolos con un abrigo negro que le daba una apariencia enigmática. En eso apareció George alarmado.

—Señor William, que bueno que lo encuentro.

—¿Que pasa George?

—La señora Elroy está muy enferma, y me pidió urgentemente que lo buscara.

—Es cierto no le avisé a nadie que venía a Londres, salvo a George. Candy discúlpame, pero no quería alarmar a la familia sobre tu situación. Ayer llamé a Archie para contarle todo, lo más probables es que no pueda venir el estado de la tía abuela.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes.

—Candy me temo, que tendré que ir América. Te dejaré una habitación en el Savoy por el tiempo que te quede en Londres.

—Albert— lo llamó Terry— Tengo una casa a unas cuadras de aquí, hay suficientes habitaciones, si no hay problema Candy puede quedarse conmigo.

El jefe de los Andrey lo vio con algo de duda.

—Prometo portarme bien.

 _¡Qué va! Sabes que esos dos revoltosos tienen que resolver muchas cosas._

—Está bien. ¿Candy estás de acuerdo?

—Si me parece. — _y lo dice tan tranquila_ pensaba Terrence.

—Me avisas si pasa algo, estaremos en contacto. — Albert abrazó a Candy y luego le dio la mano a Terry.

—Cuídala mucho ¿eh?

—Con mi vida.

—Incluso de ti mismo. — le dijo por último antes de marcharse con George en el auto.

—Señor William, cree que sea buena idea que la señorita Candice se quede con él.

—Créeme George, está más segura con él que con nadie.

Terry tomó la maleta de Candy, como la casa estaba cerca se fueron caminado. Candy usaba un vestido verde claro con un abrigo azul marino, ya no tenía el cabello en coletas, lo usaba suelto con una diadema rosa, se veía regia y adorable a la vez. Llegaron a una casa blanca y elegante, tenía un jardín trasero con una mesa y sillas para tomar el té. Adentro era un lugar fino pero acogedor, incluso tenía una pequeña biblioteca con obras de teatro y libros de mucha variedad.

—Puedes elegir la habitación que quieras, menos la mía obvio. Prepararé el té.

—¿Como se cuál es la tuya?

—Ay sí que torpe, es la que está a la izquierda. Yo llevaré tu maleta luego.

Candice subió las escaleras con mucho cuidado, se fue a pasillo derecho y eligió la primera habitación, más porque tenía una ventana con vistas al jardín. Sin embargo, se sentía débil y se quedó dormida en la cama sin darse cuenta.

—Esta pecosa ya se tardó. No puedo creer que se haya perdido.

El castaño subió al segundo piso, la encontró en la primera habitación a la derecha dormida con todo y abrigo.

—Candy, despierta por favor.

No recibió reacción.

—Candy no me asustes despierta. — tuvo que sacudirle los hombros.

—¡Ay que no ves que tengo sueño! — le recriminó la chica.

—Primero vamos a cenar y después tienes que dormir. Estas muy débil.

—Perdón, es cierto no quise preocuparte.

Los dos jóvenes prepararon la cena y comieron amenamente. Terry le contó que la casa se la había dado Eleanor. Más tarde fueron a la biblioteca como Candy no quería seguir durmiendo le sugirió que fueran a leer. Eran más de las diez de la noche y ella estaba cabeceando otra vez.

—Candy, ¿por qué no te vas a dormir?

—No quiero, que tal si no vuelvo a despertar.

—Eso no pasará, has dormido tanto que de seguro tu estomago te ganará.

—¿Y si no es así?

Terry se acercó a ella, la tomó de los hombres para luego abrazarla tiernamente.

—Igual yo estaré contigo.

—¿Aunque no despierte?

—No importa que pase, me quedaré a tu lado... siempre.

Esa noche Candy casi no durmió por dudas. Tenía tantas preguntarles que hacerle a Terry, de Susana, de porque estaba en Londres y como supo de su estado en el hospital. Ya el amanecer aparecía por su ventana. Decidió preparar el desayuno y ver que podía hacer para mantenerse activa.

El sonido de los trastos y movimientos en la cocina, despertaron a Terry. _Sabía que no se iba a quedar quieta. Espero no incendie la casa._ Grandchester bajó a la cocina aspirando el nuevo aroma del desayuno, un perfecto desayuno inglés.

—Buenos días. — saludó y tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, alertando a Candy.

—Buenos días— le respondió ella.

—Vez te dije que ibas a despertar, tu estomago te ganó.

—Calla y come— le colocó el plato de comida en la mesa y jugo de naranja. Terry observó la comida detenidamente.

—¿Porque no empiezas? — le cuestionó Candy.

—No, es que pensaba. Qué bueno que estamos cerca de un hospital, si me pasa algo me voy corriendo.

—Ay que idiota. Si no lo quieres no te los comas. — Ella se levantó de la mesa y le dio la espalda reposando sus manos en el fregadero.

—No era para que te enojaras, voy a comer en serio.

—¡No es eso!

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué pasó con Susana?

—Directo a la arteria, ¿eh?

—¡Terry!

—¿Que quiere que te diga? Me botó, se fue con su madre y dijo que no quería estar conmigo.

Candy lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Seguramente tu no le diste muchas opciones.

—Créeme intenté hacerla feliz o lo que sea, no pude. Esa es la vida a la cual me... mejor dicho nos arrojamos los dos. Tu tampoco intestarte ser feliz. Te fuiste a la guerra.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, sabía que era mi deber y... además yo no tenía que hacer en...

—Lo ves, no tienes una respuesta.

Ambos quedaron callados por un rato, ignorando el desayuno porque sus emociones eran más fuertes que el hambre.

—¿Qué haces en Londres? ¿Como supiste de mí?

—El duque de Grandchester mandó una carta, te mencionó en ella, por cierto. Dijo que me pedía perdón y que tú lo detuviste en su carruaje en movimiento.

Candy se sonrojó y tomó asiento enfrente de él. El siguió contando.

—Así que decidí viajar Londres y en el barco me encontré con Albert. Me dijo que era tu padre adoptivo y de la carta del hospital. En ese momento no sabíamos que eras la bella durmiente. Y ahora estamos aquí. ¿Tienes otra pregunta?

—No.

—Yo creo que mejor desayunes, vayamos al hospital para tu chequeo y visitemos al duque.

Candy le sonrió y le dijo:

— Eres un cínico.

—Tal vez, pero eso ya lo sabes. — le devolvió la sonrisa y se dispusieron a desayunar.

* * *

Después del chequeo en el hospital se encontraron con Martha quien los saludó alegremente.

—Vaya si es la pareja dorada, dime Candy ¿Como te va con tu novio?

—¿Novio?

—Si, Terry el tipejo que tienes a la par.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron callados y Terry apresuró el paso:

—Lo siento Martha tenemos prisa... y no soy un tipejo. — tomó a Candy de la mano y se marcharon.

—Lo sabía, yo no nací ayer— decía la enfermera orgullosa emprendiendo sus labores.

Nadie habló del tema, en el carruaje cuando llegaron al castillo de Grandchester. El duque los recibió y se alegró mucho que Candy estuviera bien. Los tres estaban en el jardín tomando té, el duque sí que había cambiado, era más amable cuando hablaba y ya no tenía ese aire de soberbia.

Candy reía por algo que Terry hizo en su infancia:

—Así es, quemó toda la reserva del vino de su tío. Era un pirómano debo decir.

—Eso ya no da risa, fue peligros pude haber hecho cosas peores— decía el castaño apenado.

Terry notó que el duque seguía contando anécdotas y Candy se reía como si fueran las últimas maravillas del mundo. Ciertos celos empezaron acrecentarse en su interior, obvio que no los iba admitir. Cuando era hora de marcharse, el duque detuvo a Terry:

—Espera, hijo tengo que decirte algo. — Candy ya estaba en el carruaje.

—Dime.

—Es una hermosa jovencita y de buenos sentimientos. No pierdas tiempo e invítame a la boda en un mes.

—¿Pero qué...

—Ya vete.

Terry entró al carruaje con ese último pensamiento en mente. Llegaron a la casa en silencio, y los dos no emitían palabra alguna con todo lo que había pasado en el día sentían algo de pena.

—Mira Terry un telegrama de Albert. — Candy lo abrió y leyó. — Tía Elroy está bien, al parecer tuvo una de sus tantas recaídas.

—Suena a que es una señora melodramática.

—Puede ser.

Otra vez ese silencio sepulcral:

—Candy yo, me vas a tener que disculpar. Mientras dormías, le dije a Martha que era tu novio... pero le dije eso porque no me dejaba verte. Se puso toda estricta y me decía que era un igualado, hasta quiso botarme las flores que...

La pecosa empezó a reírse de lo que le estaba contando.

—Perdón, pero es que tú tampoco eres un pan de azúcar. — volvió a reírse nuevamente.

—Síguele Tarzán Pecosa. Mejor vamos al jardín, ya casi anochece. — Terry se atrevió a tomarla de la mano. Se sentaron en la banca y platicaron de muchas cosas menos de sus sentimientos. Luego Terry la llevó a cenar al restaurante del Savoy y pasaron una noche agradable entre risas y sí, en coqueteo. Candy usaba un lindo vestido púrpura y Terry un traje oscuro elegante.

Llegaron pasada las doce de la noche y otra vez Candy no quería volver a dormir. Terry le sugirió que fueran a la biblioteca a leer. Sentados en el sofá le leía Alicia, y otra vez sustituyendo su nombre por el de ella.

—Alicia se parece mucho a ti, solo cometiendo locuras.

—Entonces tu eres el sombrero loco.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque toma té y... está loco.

—Loco por ti.

Luego un mutismo, ese que Terry quería terminar de por vida.

—Estoy cansando Candy— dijo cerrando el libro.

—Si es hora de dormir.

—No ese tipo de cansancio. Estoy cansado de esto, de no decirte todo lo que siento. Todo lo que me oprime.

—Entonces solo dilo.

—Es que no quiero volver a sufrir otra vez. No quiero alejarme de ti. Esta historia de los " a veces" contigo, ya no la soporto. — Terry la tomó sus dos manos y la vio a los ojos:

—Prometí que cuando despertaras... te iba hacer feliz. Incluso me dije que, si no lo eras, te iba a raptar.

—He sido muy feliz estos días contigo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que sea por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Terry...

—Te amo.

Candy al escuchar esas dos palabras lo abrazó por el cuello aspirando su aroma varonil. Él le correspondió el abrazo, rodeando su delicada cintura con sus brazos acercándola aún más su cuerpo. Ella aparto su rostro de su cuello y lo vio a sus ojos. Azul y verde se mezclaron; Terry no pudo más y la besó.

—Te amo— le decía Candy entre besos.

—Te amo tanto, pecosa. — la volvió a besar con delicadeza. No quería asustarla como aquella vez, mordisqueó sus labios, los succionó suavemente y luego se atrevió a usar su lengua para masajear la de ella. El beso se volvió más apasionado y las caricias de igual forma. Se besaron tanto hasta que sus bocas se cansaron. Terry reposaba en el amplio sofá, con Candy acostada en su pecho; ella escuchando su corazón.

—¿Que haremos ahora? — le preguntó ella.

—Pues besarte más— le dijo otra vez acercando su boca a la de ella en un tierno beso.

—Si, ya en serio.

—Bueno creo que primero. — le dijo él acariciándole los labios de la pecosa con sus dedos— terminar tus chequeos en el hospital. Luego iremos a América y nos casaremos. Viviremos en Nueva York si gustas. ¡Que idiota debí traer en el anillo! — Terry se golpeaba la cara con la mano.

—¿Casarnos?

—Si no te quieres casar conmigo, te voy a raptar y viviremos en pecado para molestar a tu tía Elroy.

—No digas eso— reía Candy— claro que quiero casarme contigo. ¿Pero me dejaras trabajar de enfermera?

—Claro que sí, solo si prometes no ir a la guerra.

—Prometido.

—Y no matarme con algún remedio.

—Terry...— la interrumpió con un beso nuevamente. — te amo demasiado.

—Te amo, mi ángel blanco.

Fin

* * *

Es la primera vez que escribo una historia sobre Candy y Terry una de mis parejas favoritas. Espero les haya gustado y agradecería reviews.

(1) Canción: Muro- Miguel Bosé  
(2)(3)(4) Canción: La mano de Dios- Tierra Santa


End file.
